Incubus
by Umbreon Master of Darkness
Summary: Rated PG for some mild swearing. This fic is mainly about the life of a Poké-Outcast, an Umbreon by the name of Incubus... Chapter 2 now up!
1. Chapter 1: Genesis

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, you know the drill… I do not own Pokémon, blah, blah, blah, blah, BLAH!

Oh, before you go accusing me of copying the fic Silvermist or The Legendary Umbreon, let me explain something. I didn't steal this idea. I've had it since before I'd even heard of Fanfiction.net or The Pokémon Tower, 'kay? The ideas are similar, but not identical. I would also like to apologize to those of you who read my previous story/ series, Manhunt. I was totally out of line in posting the beginning of that fic the way it was originally. Don't worry, the majority of my fiction will stay out of those, um, _areas_. I am making the exception, however, for my stories that are set in the future, like maybe ten years from now. Those are gonna be rather, um, adult in places. But hey, why am I getting' so ahead of myself? Besides, if I keep blabbing on and on like this, you're probably gonna stop readin' before the story starts. 

Incubus

Chapter One: The Battle

By Umbreon (Master of Darkness) 

(*666* All those who think that Pokémon other than TR's Meowth don't have personalities should turn back now… Are they all gone? Good! Let's start this disaster! Not disaster, document… Document, yeah, that's what I meant… Heh heh heh…) 

I rolled over in my sleep. The nightmares for which I had been named had come again. The screaming, tortured bodies that hung from the trees were staring at me.

' It will be over soon…It will be over soon…' I thought to myself as the corpses began falling from the twisted, horrible parodies of trees. The rotten, vomit-inducing bodies crawled toward me. I tried to shut my eyes, but they were frozen open.

Finally, just as the first corpse's rotten, mangled paw reached out for me, they all disappeared.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I'd had that nightmare for as long as I could remember. 

There was no need for me to look around for anyone I knew, for I knew no one. I had no friends. That didn't mean that I didn't _want_ to have any friends. No one in the area liked me. They said I was evil. They claimed that I was a "bad influence" on their young just because of what I looked like. So what if I'm an Umbreon? That shouldn't mean anything.

I shook off the dream and got up. It was still dark, but it didn't really matter. Where was I to go anyway?

I gazed longingly at a female Furret and her young. They all looked so happy. They had each other to count on when times got tough.

Blinking away tears, I plunged deeper into the forest. One day I would know about my past. One day I would know about my family… When the time was right…

Before long, I had reached a river. On the other side were a pair of oddly dressed humans and a Meowth who stood on its hind legs. Desperate for companionship, I called out to them. 

One of the humans, a female with long red hair, looked up at me. The man and the Meowth did the same. (*666* Oh, gee, I wonder who _they_ could be…). 

I tentatively dipped my front right paw into the water. It was freezing! Still, I had to find a way across the current, for this could be my last chance to make friends.

Finally, I simply plunged headlong into the tributary. The icy, fast moving water began to pull my body downstream. A flash of light caught my attention. Before I knew what was happening, something long and purple was dragging me out of the rushing water. 

I coughed up bit of water that had invaded my lungs while I was taking a "swim". Looking up, I realized what had happened. A large Arbok hovered over me, just as wet as I was.

" Th- thank you…" I choked, speaking for the first time in what seemed like ages. 

" No problem," the Arbok grinned.

" Arbok, return!" the red-haired woman ordered. A beam of crimson light shot out from the red and silver orb she was holding and recalled the snake.

" Are you okay?" the Meowth asked, seemingly concerned.

" Yeah…" I hacked a bit more, momentarily unable to breathe. 

The man looked at me curiously. " I wonder why this Umbreon tried to swim over to us…"

" Because it's a nice little Pokémon, aren't you?!" the woman cooed, picking me up and hugging me close.

" Since when did Jess do that?" the Meowth muttered.

' Jess,' I noted. That had to be the woman's name. Apparently, this was unusual behavior for her.

" Hmmm…" the man agreed. 

" Excuse me," I gasped, trying to break free from her embrace, " but I can't breathe!"

The Meowth sweatdropped. He was, quite obviously, the only one who could understand me.

" Uh, Jessie, maybe ya should let go of him…" he stated cautiously.

" And why should I take orders from you?" Jessie sneered, holding me closer, if it was even possible.

The man finally spoke up. " Because I don't think Umbreons are supposed to be blue…"

He was partially correct. Umbreons aren't supposed to be blue… 

Jessie let go of me sheepishly and patted my head. She then turned to the man and began to beat on him for seemingly no reason.

… But then again, I wasn't your typical Umbreon. Instead of the standard yellow rings and red eyes, I had silver-blue rings and deep violet eyes.

" Are you okay, kid?" Meowth asked, acting as though his friends weren't doing anything out of the ordinary.

" Incubus," I stated.

" Excuse me?" 

" My name's Incubus…"

Meowth nodded. He then looked up at his companions. Jessie had the man in a headlock. His face was turning almost as blue as his hair.

" Would you two stop fightin'?! Do you _want_ the cops to find us?!" Meowth screeched.

Jessie and the man ignored him.

" That's it!!" Meowth roared as he used Fury Swipes on the humans faces. 

The pair stopped fighting and fell to the ground, clutching at the bloody lines that the cat's claws had raked across their faces.

" That wasn't very nice…" I muttered, watching the unusual scene.

" Sometimes I gotta keep these morons in check…" Meowth growled.

I looked at the pair of whimpering humans. I didn't quite understand, but I shrugged it off. It wasn't that important… 

" So, what are you doing out here?" I asked.

" Huh?" Jessie asked, looking from me to Meowth.

" He want's to know why we're here," the Scratch Cat Pokémon explained.

" Hmmmmm…" the man, whom I later found out was named James, murmured, ignoring Meowth.

" What the matter, James?" Jessie asked.

" I was just thinking--," he began.

" Which is a definite improvement…" Meowth interrupted.

"—aren't Umbreon supposed to have yellow rings and red eyes?" James continued as if Meowth hadn't spoken.

I sweatdropped. This could take some explaining.

" He's just different, like the twerp's Noctowl," Jessie replied. She then bent down to stroke my head.

" Hey, kid," Meowth started.

" Incubus."

" Whatever. Anyways, why'd you swim over to us?"

The humans were silent, obviously wanting to hear what I had to say.

" I…I was hoping that you'd want to be…"

The trio nodded, encouraging me.

" My friends…"

Meowth's eyes widened.

" What is it?" James asked.

" He just said that he wants to be friends with us," Meowth stated blankly, as if I had said something horrible.

I cringed, fearing the worst.

Jessie motioned for Meowth and James to come toward her. The trio formed a huddle.

" We have to test you first," James said finally.

" Test me?" I asked nervously.

" Yeah, to see if you're good enough for our Boss," Meowth continued.

I didn't like the sound of that.

" Um, on second thought, I'll just leave you guys alone…"

" Victreebel, get that Umbreon!" James yelled, opening one of the orbs on his well concealed belt.

The large poisonous plant appeared with an ear splitting cry. It then turned around and attempted to swallow its trainer.

I took the opportunity to turn around and stalk away into the underbrush. Every time that I attempted to make friends, it always turned out badly. All I wanted was a companion…

The bushes scratched and tore at my fur, but I didn't care. There was no point in even thinking about them. No one liked me… I had no family… All I had were horrible nightmares about my past… My life was in shambles… And there wasn't a damned thing I could do about it…

Eventually I reached a large human civilization. This was the first time I had ever been in a human habitat. Huge stone and metal structures towered over the hard tar and gravel path the wound its was through the city.

I decided that it would be best if I found somewhere to rest for the oncoming day. Being an Umbreon, walking around while the sun is up would be murder. I'm a Dark-type, so I naturally can't stand the sun.

I eventually found a hollowed out area beneath an old wooden boardwalk. Curling up, I drifted off to sleep in no time…

" Machamp, Cross Chop now!" 

I awoke suddenly, startled by the commotion. Peering from beneath my hiding place, I saw a Pokémon battle taking place.

A girl, probably in her young teens, was commanding a large, burly Machamp to attack…

I gasped. Her opponent was a female Umbreon!

" Umbreon, look out!" yelled a second human. He was in his early teens too, with burgundy-colored hair and dark eyes.

" HEEEEEEEELLLLPPP!! the Umbreon cried, leaping for cover. 

That male human had a lot of nerve. He had sent out a Dark-type to battle a Fighting-type, which was bad enough. What was worse was the fact that he'd force Umbreon to battle _in the middle of the day!_ Like any Dark-type, battling during the day made Umbreon weaker against Machamp than she already was.

I stood up stiffly from my resting spot and charged out toward Machamp. Perhaps a Mud Slap would stop him.

" Hey, what's the big idea!?" the male human yelped angrily at me. I didn't care. I'd seen humans hurt Pokémon too many times to count. It was payback time!

I scooped up a clod of earth and smeared it in Machamp's face. He cried out and attempted to rub away the dirt with one of his hands. He somehow managed to find my location and quickly grabbed the scruff of my neck. He threw me into one of the buildings. My body smashed into the concrete. The pain was intense! 

I tried to stand up, but found that rather difficult. A blinding pain, as though someone had taken a dagger to my left hind leg, shot through my tortured body.

Fighting back tears, I watched helplessly as the female Umbreon was battered around. Ignoring the pain, I used a Zap Cannon attack on the Fighting-type Pokémon. He was blasted backward. By the time he landed, he was both paralyzed and unconscious.

" No, Machamp!" the girl screamed, running to her fainted Pokémon's side.

I collapsed, unable to stand any longer. The pain was making me sick to my stomach.

" You stupid Pokémon!" the boy yelled at me.

I opened my eyes briefly to see him standing over me. I closed them again as I felt a sharp pain course through my body. He had kicked me!

" Shigeru, please stop!" the female Umbreon begged. I felt her soft tail brush gently against my face.

" Lousy, no-good Umbreon. I would've won that too if it hadn't been for him," the male, Shigeru as the female had called him, spat.

" Master, STOP!" the female yelled.

Shigeru cried out in apparent pain.

I opened my eyes again to find that the female Umbreon had bitten him. His right hand was bleeding profusely through the thick, leather gloves.

" Stay outta this if ya know what's good for ya!" Shigeru yelled, using his good hand to knock away the female.

She landed on her feet and ran off. I looked up at my attacker. There wasn't a hint of remorse on his face.

" Hey, you! Cut that out!!" yelled another voice.

I heard footsteps behind me.

" What's wrong with you?! Can't you see that that poor Umbreon is hurt enough as it is?!" the voice screamed.

I felt my body being picked up gently. Someone cradled me close to their body. Whoever it was, they were definitely female, for their front was quite soft. (*666 grins* I couldn't resist!) …

I awoke sometime later. My body was sprawled over some sort of platform.

I opened my eyes and forced them to focus on the blurry face that was looking down at me. It was the female Umbreon!

" Are you okay?" she whispered.

" What happened? Where am I?" I rasped. My throat felt as though it were on fire!

" You blacked out. I got Nurse Joy to come and bring you here to this Pokémon Center." The female smiled gently. " How are you feeling?"

" I've certainly felt better…" I rasped once more, this time coughing.

" Hmmmm, just rest for now. I'll be right here."

I nodded and drifted back to sleep…

(*666* I hope that was good enough for fanfiction.net. Please be sure to tell me what you think!)


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, you know the drill… I do not own Pokémon, blah, blah, blah, blah, BLAH!

Oh, before you go accusing me of copying the fic Silvermist or The Legendary Umbreon, let me explain something. I didn't steal this idea. I've had it since before I'd even heard of Fanfiction.net or The Pokémon Tower, 'kay? The ideas are similar, but not identical. I would also like to apologize to those of you who read my previous story/ series, Manhunt. I was totally out of line in posting the beginning of that fic the way it was originally. Don't worry, the majority of my fiction will stay out of those, um, _areas_. I am making the exception, however, for my stories that are set in the future, like maybe ten years from now. Those are gonna be rather, um, adult in places. But hey, why am I getting' so ahead of myself? Besides, if I keep blabbing on and on like this, you're probably gonna stop readin' before the story starts. 

Incubus

Chapter Two: Discovery

By Umbreon (Master of Darkness)

(*666* I _back!_ And I finally have part two of this fic up, tee-hee! * 666 looks at the last line and sweatdrops* Did I just say "tee-hee"? Oh man, I'm losing it! I'd better just get to the story before anything else happens…)

I knew it was a risk, but I had to make the call. Typhlosion wouldn't be able to do much against Onix anyway.

" Typhlosion, Double-Edge now!" I yelled to my worn out Fire-type.

He nodded and charged at the Onix, who in turn used a Rock Slide technique. Typhlosion collapsed beneath a ton of rubble. I recalled him and sent out my next battler. Perhaps my Skarmory would have a better chance at defeating my powerful foe…

I awoke with a start. That was the first time I had ever had a dream other than that horrid nightmare that constantly plagued me.

" What is it? I heard yelling," called the female Umbreon's voice.

I sat up and shook my head. I was feeling much better than before.

" I'm okay. It was just a dream," I replied while yawning.

" Oh, what was it about?" she asked, hopping onto the bed I was on.

I closed my eyes to recall the dream.

" I was a Pokémon trainer…" I began. " I had a Typhlosion and a Skarmory. We were battling an Onix." 

" Hmmmm, that's interesting. Not many Pokémon I know have dreams about becoming trainers."

I thought for a moment. " Speaking of which, where's your trainer, that Shigeru kid?"

" Oh…" she looked at the door that was on the opposite side of the room. " He's out there…"

I stood up, determined to give him a piece of my mind.

" Where are you going? You need to rest!" The female jumped in front of me.

" Your master had no right to force you to battle that Machamp in the middle of day. He could've at least waited until it was dark out so you could use your Moonlight technique to heal yourself," I replied, jumping off of the bed. " Besides, " I added, " I feel fine."

I trotted out of the open door and into the lobby of the Pokémon Center. Shigeru stood near the entrance. A young female human with red hair, probably in her late teens, was chewing him out, so to speak.

" How could you do that to that poor Umbreon?! He didn't know that that was a battle. He probably just thought that your female was in trouble, so he came to her rescue. It's natural for an Umbreon his age to do that!" the female screeched at Shigeru.

He simply rolled his eyes.

The female Umbreon appeared beside me.

" Ready to go?" Shigeru asked her.

She looked at me, then to her trainer, and back again.

" I have to go…" she whispered, walking briskly over to him.

" Goodbye…" I said softly, watching her follow Shigeru out of the building.

" So, you like her, huh?" asked a feminine voice.

I turned quickly to see a large Chansey standing beside me. She nudged me and winked.

I sweatdropped. Things must've been pretty boring around this Pokémon Center for her to begin attempting to play matchmaker.

" No, I just like to play matchmaker," Chansey grinned.

I sweatdropped again. " You read my thoughts?"

" Another little trick I've picked up. A Kadabra came in here a while ago. She taught me how to use Psychic abilities that I didn't even know I had."

She paused.

" What is it?" I asked.

" You had a dream about becoming a Pokémon trainer, didn't you?"

" Um, yeah, why?"

" Well, I've learned that dreams tend to hold hidden meanings. In this case, the meaning is all but hidden…"

I raised an eyebrow. " Meaning…?"

" I also know that you don't like to see other Pokémon get hurt because of their trainer's stupidity…" Chansey kept going, ignoring my question.

" And that would mean…?" I was getting rather impatient with Chansey. I knew they were a bit ditzy, but this was going too far.

" Isn't it obvious?" Chansey asked.

I shook my head. " Not to me."

Chansey grinned. " You want to become a Pokémon trainer like the humans."

I sweatdropped a third time. " Me, a trainer?"

Chansey shrugged. " The heart wants what it wants, I guess…"

I was a bit puzzled by this suddenly turn of events. A Psychic Chansey just told me that I subconsciously want to be a Pokémon trainer…

Finally, I just figured that Chansey was insane and left the center. There was no point in staying there.

I ran back to the forest, moving from shadow to shadow to avoid the sunlight. I then realized that the sun was setting. Sweatdropping, I stalked away into the underbrush…

As I walked through the dark woods, I began to wonder… What if what Chansey had said was true? What if, deep down in my tortured soul, I wanted to become a Pokémon trainer like the humans?…

" Wow, an Umbreon!" shouted a voice.

I had been so immersed in thought that I had walked out in plain sight, right in front of a trainer.

Seeing no way out, I figured that I had to fight…

The trainer was probably about the same age as Shigeru, although he was much shorter. His spiky chestnut hair poked out of the old blue and yellow cap he wore. He also wore a pair of green pants with yellow pockets, along with a green T-shirt and vest. Black and green finger-less gloves adorned the boy's hands. He held a PokéBall with a single yellow star placed on it.

" Go, Zippo!" the trainer yelled, opening the ball.

A large Charmeleon emerged from the ball, looking well rested and ready to battle.

" Zippo, Flamethrower!" the boy ordered.

" Flames…. IGNITE!" the Charmeleon, nicknamed "Zippo", cried, shooting a powerful blast of flames from his gaping jowls.

I jumped to the left and used a Sand Attack. Zippo coughed and hacked as I threw more and more dirt onto him. 

Finally he roared, " SLASH!!" From out of the shield of sand I had created, one of the Charmeleon's razor-sharp talons protruded and swiped at me. 

I cried in agony as chunks of my fur were ripped away.

Seeing his chance, the Charmeleon attempted another Flame attack. This time, I was ready for it. 

" Healing Moonbeams!" I cried. The moon suddenly became full. Its brilliant light cascaded down on me, deadening my nerves and healing my wounds. 

The sudden flash of light must've startled the Charmeleon, for his Flame attack missed me by a mile, so to speak.

The trainer held up the red and silver orb and recalled Zippo. He then brought up another ball.

" Go, Happy!" he cried, releasing his second Pokémon.

This time, a Butterfree appeared. Its eyes were bright and its wings sparkled in the moon light.

" Happy, Gust!" the trainer called.

The Butterfree, Happy, began to flap its wings rapidly, kicking up a wind storm.

I tried to dodge, but it was no use. The storm lifted me off my feet and threw me into the trunk of a tree.

" Now, Tackle it!" the boy ordered.

Before my body hit the ground, the Butterfree charged at me.

' This is it…' I thought sadly. ' It's all over.'

I closed my eyes and got ready for the oncoming attack…

Butterfree slammed me harder into the tree. I fell to the ground, unable to breathe.

" Alright! PokéBall, go!"

I never saw it coming, but I knew it was there…

*~*~*

" I sure hope he's okay," said a familiar voice. It was the trainer!

I tried to open my eyes, but it was as though they were glued shut.

" You sure took it out of him," said another voice, this time female.

" He put up a tough battle. It took both my Charmeleon and my Butterfree to take him down."

" Well, he should be okay soon."

I heard something beeping a buzzing behind me. The noises got louder and louder…

Soon, I felt something odd happening. It was like someone had put my healing system into overdrive.

" There now, he should able to battle in a few minutes," said the female's voice.

I opened my eyes. The red-haired nurse who had treated me before stood over me. 

" Great!" said the trainer's voice.

He picked me up a put me on the floor. I felt dizzy. I tried to take a step, but soon found it difficult. The brightly lit room began to spin rapidly. I fell to the ground, unable to balance.

" Poor guy," the trainer said, picking me up once more.

When I opened my eyes again, I found that he'd taken me to a corner of the Center.

He placed me back down gently. I stood up again, this time with a bit more confidence. 

" Oh, great, the Umbreon's awake…" 

I spun around to see the Charmeleon, Zippo, standing behind me. Beside him were the Butterfree, Happy, and a female Pikachu.

" Sparky, Zippo, Happy, I want you to be nice to our new friend," the trainer said, patting me on the head.

" Whatever you say, Hiroshi," the Pikachu, Sparky, said sweetly.

The trainer, Hiroshi as Sparky had called him, nodded and smiled. He then went over to an odd green machine and began to push some buttons.

" Hello,' I said in a small voice. " My name's Incubus."

" Yeah, and my name's 'Thunder's Fury'," Sparky said sarcastically.

I raised an eyebrow.

" I can't believe he's letting _you, _of all Pokémon, join our team," muttered Zippo.

" What do you mean?" I asked. I honestly had no idea what they were talking about.

Happy snorted. " You're obviously not good enough for us."

I blinked. What were they trying to say?

" In other words…" Zippo began, yawning.

" … We don't need you," Sparky sneered.

" We can never be friends…" Happy growled.

My eyes widened.

" Why- why not?" I asked, hurt.

Sparky tossed her hair. " We don't like you. I, personally, don't know why Hiro is letting you in our group."

I looked down at my feet. These Pokémon didn't like me… 

Instead of trying to make more of a conversation, I decided to curl up on a large blanket that was spread across the hard tile floor and go to sleep.

" Hey, get off that!" Zippo yelled.

" What?" I yawned, looking back at him.

He pulled the sheet from under me while snarling, " Only those who have battled today can rest on the blanket."

With that said, he and his companions curled up on the blanket and fell asleep.

I looked back at them, my eyes blurred with tears. I curled up on the cold linoleum floor and drifted into a fitful sleep…

(*666* That went better than expected… I did this mainly because on the fact that I haven't seen any fics with Richie in them for quite a while… Chapter three: Revelation, coming soon!)


End file.
